A Collection of Solangelo Oneshots
by StareIntoTheSunset
Summary: Cute and fluffy stories of Death boy and Sunny-freckle boy. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. His Type

Nico took a deep breath.

He was about to clear the air with Percy. His long-time crush. Although he was shaking, he reminded himself to play it cool, being the Prince of Death, after all.

Nico walked to where Annabeth and Percy were standing.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Oh, hey, Nico!" The son of Poseidon greeted back with a grin.

Nico studied his face – his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow, Percy Jackson seemed like a regular guy now, not some Mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on.

But then again, maybe he thought that because he had Will now. He would never admit that, though.

"So," Nico said, "Since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

"Wait, wait," Percy interrupted. "Since you'll be clearing the air or something, will the others know too? Or is it just me and Annabeth?"

Nico gulped – he had initially planned to only tell Percy and Annabeth, since Jason already knew. He didn't really want it to spread… but, it would only be fair if the rest of his friends knew as well.

"Fine, you can call the others." He finally said.

Percy grinned at that. "Great! Yo, Jason, Hazel, everyone! Nico has something to tell us." He shouted to the others.

In a few minutes, all of them had arrived, surrounding Nico like a circle.

Nico was visibly sweating now. Why the circle? That was a bit… unnecessary.

"What did you have to say, Nico?" Percy asked.

The raven haired boy took a deep breath. "For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you, Percy. I just wanted you to know."

Percy looked at Nico, then looked at Annabeth as if to check if he heard correctly. The others were all wide-eyed, except for Jason, who was softly gazing at him, proud.

"You –" Percy started, but Nico cut him off.

"Yeah," Nico said, "You're a great person, but I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

"You… so you mean – "

"Right."

Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle, and she gave Nico a sideways smile.

"Wait," Percy said, still confused, "So you mean – "

"Yes, he does, Percy." Jason's voice spoke up.

"It's cool. We're cool. I see you now… you're cute, but you're not my type." Nico added. Piper and Hazel looked like they were mentally screaming, Percy was bewildered and confused, Frank and Jason were smiling widely at Nico, and Annabeth gave him a high-five.

"I'm his type!" A new voice called out to them.

Surprised, the seven friends turned around, to see a male figure running up to them, with sun-kissed hair, aquatic blue eyes that pierced the sky, and freckles splattered across his face like the stars in the night, a bright smile lit up on his face as he waved to the group.

 _Why does Will have to look like that? And at this time?_ Nico cursed in ancient Greek. His boyfriend was too cute for him.

He ran up to Nico and bent down, his face inches away from Nico's. Nico quietly observed his face. Everything about it was perfect. _Too_ perfect. If he compared Percy to Will… the difference would be phenomenal. The rich blond hair to replace the abyss green that Percy had. The aqua eyes that replaced Percy's greenish-blue. His freckles that danced around in the sunlight whenever he smiled. He was just… _ugh._

 _"Ugh,"_ as in " _Why are you so perfect."_

In turn, Will did the same. He looked at Nico's ebony hair, hair that contradicted his. His tired eyes, dark as the night, with the little twinkle that resembled the faint glow of the moon. His nose, cute as a button. His pale skin, quite the opposite of his tan skin. He didn't know what made him so attracted to Nico… it was probably everything about him. Head to toe, and every emotion held within him.

"Will, what are you – " He started,

"You said Percy isn't your type, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I did, but you – "

"So, then," Will smiled, "Am I your type?"

The rest of the six gaped at the scene that was unraveling before them.

Will Solace… and Nico Di Angelo?

"Will, this isn't a time for…" A flustered and annoyed Son of Hades trailed off. He was about to turn away, when Will leaned closer into his face.

"Time for what?" He asked, an even wider grin spreading.

"F-for this! For whatever you're doing!"

"Then answer my question!" He teased, "Am I your type?" Irritated and embarrassed by the sight of Will being so close to his face, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Of course you are, idiot!" He exclaimed, "You're my boyfriend, aren't you!?"

He immediately covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't mean to say it so loudly!

 _Fuck you,_ _Will Solace!_ He mentally fumed.

Will, who was satisfied with how flustered he had made Nico in front of his friends, smiled and walked away as if nothing happened.

"What the – Will _fucking_ Solace! Come back here you little – " The son of Hades chased after him, and left a confused group of friends behind him.

"Woah…" Percy said. "So wait… does that mean – "

"Yes, Percy," Jason sighed happily, "It does."

"Now stop being stupid, Seaweed brain, and accept it." Annabeth piped up.

"Woah, I didn't say I don't support – " Percy tried to object.

"Shh! They're having a moment!" Piper squealed, as she watched Will giving Nico a big hug, the son of Hades' face as red as a tomato.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Hazel told the others.

"Yeah, they sure are." Jason agreed with a smile.

 **(A/N: Man, this was one of my first OTP's! Solangelo FTW! I have a ton of ideas for the next few oneshots, but if you have any ideas you would like me to write about, be free to tell me! Also, quick note!** _ **Some of these lines were taken from the actual book.**_ **Before you say that's plagiarism, let me explain.**

 **I wanted to let the scene stay the same as the book, except with a Solangelo turn. It's basically all the same, except that I added some stuff, and of course, Solangelo, because that's the ship here. Not too many lines were taken from the book.** **Only the description of Percy in the beginning, and some of the dialogue.** _ **The rest is mine.**_ **)**


	2. First, and Traced, Confessions

For a while now, Nico and Will had been dating. In the morning, Will would always give him morning bear hugs, much to Nico's annoyance. He secretly loved them, though. Being in Will's embrace was everything to him. But he would never admit that.

Will would always tell Nico, "I love you!" every day. Nico, being the shy guy he was, had never admitted that he loved Will Solace.

…Not out loud, at least.

He just thought that people would judge him if he returned the 'I love you' one day. Most of all, they'd be weirded out. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, saying, "I love you"? Heck no.

Despite this, Nico still wanted to tell him. He had to tell him _someday_ , right?

Sometimes, Nico wished he were Will. Will was so confident, outgoing, positive, and he didn't care what people thought. He was a walking ball of sunshine, basically.

And Nico? He was just…a depressed ball of darkness. It wasn't his fault – he was the Son of Hades, God of the underworld, after all.

But that didn't mean anything! Just because he was the Son of Hades didn't mean he had to be depressed. Now that's just stereotypical. He chose to inflict depression on himself, by taking on big responsibilities. He thought that maybe Will would notice him doing those things, y'know?

Over the past few weeks, Nico had been pondering about how he should return the messages of affection, without making it too obvious.

He had a list of ideas, but none of them seemed…safe. One of his ideas was to summon the dead and let them surround Will, then shouting at him and hooting like there was no tomorrow while Nico quietly whispered "I love you." Over the hooting so that Will wouldn't hear it anyways.

Yep. He was a natural romantic.

Then, one day, he had found his chance. Will just came back from tending wounded demigods, and went into the Hades cabin to chat with Nico for a bit. Turns out, there was minimal chatting and more sleeping, as the son of Apollo decided to fall asleep – shirtless.

 _Why did he have to be shirtless?_ Nico mentally questioned himself, a faint and rosy blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Thank the Gods that Will was asleep. If Will caught Nico blushing, he would never hear the end of it.

While the Son of Apollo dozed off, Nico decided to trace the words 'I love you' over and over again on his bare, tan, and shirtless back. It was _genius_. Well, in Nico's vision, that is. He was such a romantic person.

While in the process of doing so, Nico wondered what he did to deserve such a bright and positive person like Will. The odds of Will even liking him were under 0%. So then, how?

He would have to ask Will when he woke up…

By now, Nico had traced 'I love you' on the son of Apollo's back more than twenty times. His ears went red in embarrassment, and he decided that it was enough.

Unaware that the blonde had been awake the entire time, and had figured out what the son of Hades had been trying to say, Nico decided to doze off beside him.

 _My boyfriend is such a hopeless romantic,_ Will thought with a smile. _How adorable!_

Once Will was sure that Nico had been fully asleep, he crept up to Nico and embraced him.

"I love you too, death boy." He whispered into his ear.

The two then cuddled until night fall.

.

.

.

"And that is how your dad confessed that he loved me for the first time." Will said, ending his story.

A little boy, with raven hair and a splatter of freckles across his nose, looked at the son of Apollo, then at the son of Hades. His two dads.

"Wow, daddy, you suck." He told Nico. The said son of Hades was about to object, when Will interrupted.

"Yea, he sucks my – "

" _Will!"_ Nico exasperated, his face as red as their Oracle's, Rachael Elziabeth Dare's, hair.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. I was just joking around!" Will defended with a playful grin on his face. He then turned towards his son. "Don't worry, sweetie, I just meant the lollipop I gave him yesterday."

The raven-haired son of Hades sent him a death glare, and Will let out a little ' _eep!'_

Their son laughed and hugged both his dads, saying that they were the best dads in the world. Both fathers had to agree with that.


	3. Solangelo in Highschool

Will Solace was the newcomer at Nico's school, a bright aura surrounding him as he casually walked through the doors. The main reason he had come to this school was because he knew his boyfriend, Nico, was also attending.

Will had blond, sun-kissed hair, with freckles splattered across his nose. His blue irises sparkled everywhere he went, and he had a bright and positive attitude, which made him inevitably lovable.

A few girls immediately came up to him and started to flirt with him, much to his annoyance. Will was okay with some girl flirting with him occasionally, but y'know, he was _gay,_ so he never really took interest. Some would try to ask him out, but it's either he ignored them, or he politely declined their invitation.

A slim brunette chick approached him, and it turned out, she was the most popular girl in the whole school. Will admits that she _did_ look pretty, and that whoever got with her was lucky, but Will was the luckiest man in the world already – he had a cute and adorable emo guy as his boyfriend. "Hey there, ray of sunshine," She winked flirtatiously, "How about you and I go out sometime?"

A crown of people had surrounded them, waiting and watching for Will's reply. Will politely declined, which shocked most people. How does someone turn down the hottest girl in school? "Why not? Are you, like, taken or something?" She whined.

"Well... yes." Will replied carefully. He didn't know why he was hesitating, but then again, he didn't want people to start swarming Nico.

A big gasp spread throughout the crowd. _Will Solace is... taken?_ The whispers went around.

"By who?" One girl said.

"Yeah, who?" Said another.

"They're... someone very special to me." Will replied.

More questions were asked, and Will tried answering them the best he could. Soon, it was too much for him, so he hastily just waved an awkward goodbye and said he had to go.

* * *

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Will rubbed his temples.

A girl had just asked him to go out with him. And before that, a hoard of girls bombarded him with questions about who his girlfriend was.

He just wanted to scream, _EXCUSE ME, I'M GAY AND TAKEN, LEAVE ME ALONE._

The recent incident had made Will more popular for some reason, which didn't make sense _at all._ Whenever Will would walk by a group of girls, they would whisper about how hot he was, and how they wished he was their boyfriend. It came to a certain point where Will was so annoyed that he decided to wear outdated clothes, but for some reason, it attracted more and more people. And then for some reason, it became a _trend._ Soon enough, you would start seeing people wearing those old grandma workout leotards. That stuff was _nightmare fuel._ Everyone looked like a bunch of fruits, as if they were actors for some demented fruit show.

That wasn't the only problem. Since Will was being harassed 24/7, and couldn't get access to privacy, he couldn't talk to Nico. You see, Nico was known as that boy who was always quiet and never talked. He was viewed as that 'one edgy kid'. He wasn't really friends with anyone either. And since Will was one of those people who were popular among the students, he couldn't talk to Nico.

Or at least, those were the rules. _For some stupid reason._

He wanted to talk to Nico. He didn't care if he would break the rules; he would climb mountains just to hang out with Nico! Yet, he was just too... distant. These fangirls were like walls. Obsessive, clingy, and annoying ones.

Just thinking of Nico made him wonder where he was. For the whole week they hadn't talked. He wanted to visit him now, but right now he was hiding from fangirls who had attacked him in the library.

"Should I run for it...?" Will asked himself.

He ran for it.

It all came so quickly – the fangirls screaming everywhere, chasing Will down the halls and asking for his autograph. "WILL! GO OUT WITH ME!" A hundred of them screamed at once. At this rate, Will was sure he would lose his hearing sooner or later.

"MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU WILL!"

The only place he could go to was the boys' washroom. Those crazy fangirls would probably enter it anyways but _that didn't matter right now._ It was life or death. And he picked life.

Will kicked the door open and closed, though he struggled, since those fangirls wouldn't give up. Breathlessly, his back slid down the door as he sat.

"Will...?" A familiar voice asked surprisingly.

Will looked up, thinking that it was – even worse – a fan _boy,_ but to his great happiness, it was none other than his boyfriend, listening to music on his ebony headphones.

"Nico!" Will exclaimed happily. He sat up and went in straight for a hug, much to the raven's displeasure (He was secretly happy, though).

"Oh. my. GODS. Nico, you don't even know how much I've been suffering at this school. It's literal Hell!." Will exasperated.

The shorter one rolled his eyes, muttering, "You seemed to cope with it just fine."

"Well, I wasn't," Will snapped, "And I'm tired of all of this. I need something to cheer me up!"

The sun-kissed blond almost expected a flustered Nico to say that maybe he could try and help, but instead received a flat, "Well, sorry, I can't do anything."

"What? You're my boyfriend!"

"So?"

"So...! You should help me!"

"By doing...?"

Will dramatically pouted and pointed a finger to his lips. Nico grimaced. Will was asking for a kiss.

"You know I don't like physical touching." Nico said, gazing at the bathroom's dirty floor. He wrinkled his nose, looking at how unsanitary the place was. Will, on the other hand, thought Nico was wrinkling his nose at the thought of kissing him.

"Hey! It's only me anyways!" Will sounded offended.

"Yea, but... still. Even if I wanted to –"

"Ha! You admit it! You want to kiss me."

"I never said that. Stop being annoying. I only said _even if_ –"

"You still want to kiss me, though."

"Will you just _shut up?_ " Nico rasped.

Will immediately stopped talking. For a second, Will thought he had made him mad, but it turns out Nico was just embarrassed, as a hint of blush spread across his cheeks and tinted his ears.

Will, seeing this, teased him in a playful voice, "Aw, are you embarrassed?"

"I'm _not._ "

"So then why is your face red?"

"My face is _not_ red. It's perfectly fine." Nico turned away.

It was quiet for a while, Will looking at Nico while he was turned away. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Will broke the silence, and blurted, "You know I can see your ears, right? By the way, they're red."

"Oh, _shut up!_ "

The sun-kissed blonde chuckled, his brilliant laugh echoing off the walls of the bathroom. Completely ignoring anything Nico would say, he leaned into the raven's face, ready to give him a small kiss. The said raven squirmed, uncomfortable with the fact that Will was so close, but accepted it and made no signs of pushing him away.

The kiss _would've_ happened, if it weren't for those damned fangirls. Right at that moment, they burst in, looking around for Will. That was, until they saw their beloved Will one inch away from kissing this random, emo kid. Unfortunately, Will was still closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss when the fangirls entered. Although Will couldn't care any less, Nico certainly did.

Nico's face turned completely red, and he immediately hid his face behind his hands.

"Aw, Neeks, I know you're embarrassed but..." Will trailed off, his happy and bouncy tone faltering into a deadpan as soon as he saw the hoard of fangirls at the door.

"...Oh. Well hello there." He waved awkwardly. He made a derpy face at them, as if that would help cover the awkward situation at that moment.

"W- _what?!_ " The fangirls shrieked. They were utterly speechless for a few minutes, all muttering and whispering things to each other. They all nodded as if in understanding and looked back at the two lovebirds.

"So... he's your special someone?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. Sorry guys." Will replied sheepishly.

Some girls whined, but others were intrigued.

"S-so... how long have you guys started dating?" One of them asked to break the tension of this weird situation.

"Y-yea! How long?" Another person chirped.

"Tell us please!"

"You guys are really cute together by the way!"

One by one, every fangirl standing at the door began to ask questions about their relationship. Nico stood there, still red in the face. Will sighed.

 _Finally, the fangirling is over... at least we can have some peace and quiet..._

...Or so he thought.

Soon enough people started going around and shipping "WillCo," and whenever either Nico or Will heard someone mention "WillCo", they went up to the person and corrected them by saying, "No, it's Solangelo, it sounds better."

And thus, Solangelo became the most popular ship at school.


	4. Memes and Campfires

"Is this happening, Will?" Nico said, his voice serious and his face as solid as stone.

"Yes, it is, Nico. We're doing it." Will said, an equally serious expression on his face.

"Okay. Get the Ukulele."

"Gotcha." Will fetched the Ukulele, which was leaned against a stool. Once taking the Ukulele, he sat on the stool it was leaning on.

Nico glared at the night sky and took out shades from his pocket. Still glaring at the sky, he slowly put them on. Will did the same.

The camp had set up a stage near The Big House for concerts at night. Nico and Will were on, everyone looking at them expectantly, as the blazing fires from the torches of the camp surrounded the area.

"What's happening?" Percy whispered to Annabeth. A minute had passed since Nico and Will started staring at the sky.

"Shh!" Annabeth shushed him.

Distinct murmurs were starting to arise, as neither Will nor Nico were doing anything. Will was sitting on the stool, Ukulele in hand, and Nico was holding the mic. Both, with their black shades on, kept glaring at the sky.

"When's it gonna start?"

"Are they okay?"

"I'm confused."

Multiple voices were talking at once, whispering to each other. The audience was confused.

Jason walked onto the stage with loud speakers and gave Nico a thumbs up. Nico, while still glaring at the sky, signed the same gesture.

Suddenly, Nico spoke. "We would like to give you a share of what me and Will listen to on a daily basis."

 _It's probably heavy metal...and some cheesy ass songs that were from the 50's._ Everyone thought. They started betting, and passing around money to see if the song would be heavy metal or a song from the 1950's.

The speakers blasted music, radiating with the sound of electric guitars. Judging from how loud it was, and the instruments used, people guessed it was heavy metal.

Some people sighed, and others cheered in triumph. Those who won the bet received their fair share of money.

Then the beat dropped, but no words had appeared in the song yet. Nico inhaled a very, very, _very_ deep breath.

 _Here it comes..._ Everyone braced themselves.

Then, to their surprise, the speakers stopped playing, and instead, Will started strumming his Ukulele to a strangely familiar tune. Nico brought the mic to his mouth.

"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and he said to the man, running the stand..."

"Hey!" Both said in unison. Will sung the little, "Bum bum bum," While Nico sung "Got any grapes?"

"OH MY GODS," The crowd screamed. "Seriously?!"

"The man said 'No,'" Nico continued, "'We just sell lemonade, but it's cold, and it's fresh, and it's all home-made. Can I get you a glass?"

Will replied as the duck, saying, "I'll pass."

"Then he waddled away," Nico caroled on, his black sunglasses reflecting the camp's blazing torches.

"Waddle, waddle." The son of Apollo chimed in the backround.

"'Til the very next day."

"Bum bum bum bum-bada-bum~!"

Then the music changed, and Will started strumming a different song. It went from "The Duck Song" to –

"sOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME – " Nico screamed into the mic.

"THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME –" Will joined Nico. "I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED."

"SOMEONE STOP THEM." Leo yelled, while laughing and rolling on the floor.

"SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB –" Nico put the mic near Will's mouth, as the son of Apollo sung the rest.

"– AND THE SHAPE OF AN 'L' ON HER FOREHEAD."

"EVERYONE JOIN US!" Will quickly added at the end. The two sung the rest of the song, while the other campers looked at them is disbelief. Some sang along with them. Others were cringing, face-palming, and groaning.

The two sung at the top of their lungs and sung with all their very being. Being the amazing sister she was, Hazel decided to join along in their little singing frenzy on stage. Eventually, Piper did too. Then Jason, and then Leo.

The only people who hadn't joined yet were Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Calypso. Calypso was very confused, since it had been thousands of years since she had listened to music. The other three were all too mortified to join.

They then got to the best part – the chorus.

"HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALL STAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY! HEY NOW, YOU'RE A ROCK STAR, GET THE SHOW ON, GET PAID!" The people on stage sung.

With every word, Percy swore he was losing brain cells. Nico was, too.

Then, yet again, the music changed. The sound of a saxophone blasted into the ears of the campers, as the song "Careless Whisper" began to play.

"I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen, and all its sad good-byes." Hazel started singing.

Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy. They locked eyes for a moment and smiled, as if they were thinking of the same thing. And they certainly were.

 _I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm!_

Percy held out his hand, and Annabeth gladly took it. They started dancing to the beat of the music. As they started to dance, others followed them, and started dancing too.

Will noticed the other campers dancing to the music, and placed his Ukulele down on the floor. He sat up from his stool, and put his hand on Nico's shoulder. He looked at him, as if saying, Wanna dance?

 _Though it's easy to pretend..._

Nico stared at him. "I don't know how to dance." The son of Hades said.

"Then I'll lead you! C'mon, dance with me!" Will pleaded playfully.

 _I know you're not a fool..._

"You are so annoying…" Nico grumbled, but went along with the music and started dancing with Will. Hazel was singing in the background, her beautiful voice radiating across the stage, perfectly balancing with the music. Their friends were all dancing, and Will smiled at Nico, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the song.

It was beautiful.

 _Should've known better than to cheat a friend,_  
 _And waste the chance that I've been given_  
 _So I'm never gonna dance again..._  
 _The way I danced with you._

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

"I'm never doing that again." Nico groaned. "I was already dead inside, but I think I just died again."

"Agreed." Will confirmed.

 **(A/N: WRITING THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! Haha, I hope you smiled at least once while reading this~!)**


	5. Solangelo? Confusion?

Hades never approved of Nico's relationship with Will. In fact, he had never met the boy. Maybe that's why?

But in all seriousness, however, he found their relationship rather strange. It's not because of their genders, no, no. Something far deeper.

You might wonder, what does the God of the Underworld thinks about gay relationships?

He… doesn't mind them. At all, really. His children could do whatever they wanted, as long as they were happy. See, people usually mistaken Hades to be one of those fathers who were cruel and unkind, unpleasant and malicious. One of those fathers who abandoned their children. And you could never be so wrong about him. Hades was just… awkward. He didn't really know how to interact with his children, or how to talk to them. He didn't really know what to do as a father, basically. He was always watching on them from a far. It was hard for him to form words, even when feeling emotions that a father should express to their children, like pride, or joy in what their child had accomplished.

The only time Hades had ever been there for Nico was during his birth, and during the war against the Titans. And even then, he felt distant.

The raven-haired man closed his eyes, letting the thoughts disappear from his head. He looked at his son and his boyfriend from a far and sighed. He never really understood Nico. It wasn't the fact that he was dating a boy strange, because Hades didn't mind that at all. What he found strange, however, was the fact that Nico was dating someone the exact opposite to him. Literally.

One's father was the God of the Underworld, the other, God of the Sun. It was like light and dark. The contrast between both personalities was also shocking.

Huh. So opposites really do attract.

Of course, Hades had never talked to Apollo about this matter. Both had never even mentioned it. They didn't even talk to each other, though, so it made sense.

The God of the Underworld kept observing the couple and thought that maybe he'd just look from a far, see what happens.

* * *

Apollo never approved of Will's relationship with Nico. Judging from the boy looked, he looked as emo as Hades was in his child form.

But seriously, those two were the exact opposites of each other! How the hell does that happen? How they even fell for each other was a mystery to Apollo.

It was almost as if someone just went, "Hey! You two look good together! Let's put you together!"

Yes, Apollo believes that opposites attract, but he could have never prophesized this happening! Not even the Oracle of Delphi could've seen this one coming!

Of course, he had never talked to that total edge-lord, Hades, about it. He respected his uncle, yes, but never talked to him. He wondered what the raven-haired man thought of this unique relationship between their sons.

Apollo sighed and smiled, blue eyes sparkling radiantly as he looked at the sky.

At least he could make some good Haikus.

 **Unique gay people,**

 **How did this even happen?**

 **Doctors and edge lords.**

* * *

Nico observed Percy and Annabeth from a far and sighed. He was sitting against a tree, letting the bark scratch at his hickory leather jacket. The son of Apollo lay against the grass beside him, his sun-kissed hair spread playfully as he let the grass tickle his cheeks, his aquatic iris' locked on the sky.

The Prince of the Underworld continued to watch the son of Poseidon and his girlfriend. They seemed so happy together. So… _casual._ They acted as if they didn't care if anyone saw them do something dorky. Nico was envious of that.

Nico was the strong-silent type. He didn't like doing adorable outside with Will… he chose to keep things more… private with him. He enjoyed quieter, more intimate moments with Will. Only the two of them, with nobody watching.

He was sure Percy and Annabeth liked that too. Only that they seemed more comfortable showing their affection in public. Will had no problem with PDA, but Nico sure did. So, Will decided to keep their relationship to their selves and not publicly show it.

…Some of it.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the son of Apollo. Will caught it, and raised his eyebrow, as if saying, _What?_

Nico sighed once more and looked back at Percy and Annabeth. "Will… do you ever wonder how they do that?" He asked.

"Do what, Nico?" Will replied.

"You know… being able to express themselves so easily with each other."

Will chuckled, freckles dancing playfully across his cheeks. "Oh, Nico. I think that's only you. I would display my affection for you every day, every hour, and every second if I could."

Nico figured he didn't because Will understood how he felt about PDA. "Ha. I don't think I'd ever be like that. No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'm able to do that without getting embarrassed."

The two of them quietly smiled at the thought, and continued to peacefully stare at the sky together.

* * *

Apollo straightened up in shock from his current bent-over back leaning against his throne to the presence of the God of the underworld.

It was night time. All the Olympians were busy doing something. Zeus and Hera were attending matters with Hermes or something, Artemis, his sister, was riding her chariot and doing her duty to raise the moon, and the others were doing stuff Apollo couldn't care less about. And yet, here was Hades, standing right in front of him, black smoke curling from is robes.

"Oh! Hey, Uncle! Didn't expect you here. Thought you'd be doing death-y stuff, y'know?" Apollo said cheerfully, although quite scared of Hades' dark aura.

Hades gave him an irritated but tired look. "Actually, Apollo, I was here to discuss a… private matter."

 _Yikes!_ Apollo thought. _Did he find out how I impersonated him by wearing dark eyeshadow and drag queen clothes?!_

"…It's about our sons…" Hades continued, looking away.

 _What?_ Apollo would have never though Hades would've asked him that. Where the hell did this come from?

"What about them?" Apollo said curiously, trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought of their… _unique_ relationship."

Apollo was quiet. What to say to Hades about this? He sighed.

"I… I don't really know. I mean, as long as they're happy, right? I decided to just leave them alone… let them do their own things, y'know?"

"….I guess so." The God of the Underworld formed a chair with the shadows and sat on it, robes somehow gracefully flowing as his rump reached his shadow chair.

"But…" He continued, "What do you honestly think about it?"

Apollo thought. He thought, and thought, and thought. What _did_ he think about their relationship?

He knew that this was a serious question, and set aside his usual cool attitude.

"Well…" The Sun God started in a serious tone, "I don't approve of them, exactly. They just happened, you know? It was quite a surprise, judging from how different they were. I usually don't say this, but I am worried about their relationship. It's obvious both are very close to each other, and that it keeps your son and mine happy. They remind me of Hyacinthus and I. Only Zeus knows what could happen if something happened to either of them."

Hades was quiet, and the two were shrouded in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Hades broke it. "I agree. Nico means a lot to me, although I don't know if he really likes me or not. I'm not exactly a… doting father. I already lost Bianca, and… I would hate losing Nico. Demigods live such a dangerous life, and I sometimes wish I could be there for Nico when he's down. Unfortunately I'm not sure that would make an impact… I probably wouldn't say anything but a few words anyways. Nevertheless, I still do care, as every parent should."

"Not only that… what also matters is that they're still young. Still so… naïve."

Once again, the two were quiet, their gaze locked on the ground. It was… awkward.

"Well," Apollo suddenly got up abruptly from his throne. "That was quick! Nice talking to you… I appreciate you coming to talk to me all the way from the Underworld. I think this talk cleared up a lot for us, I can tell."

He turned around, his radiant, flamboyant side back. "But I'll see ya later, 'kay? See you around, Uncle."

Apollo was about to leave when Hades said, "I know what you did, by the way."

The Sun God turned around, sweating. "What do you mean?"

"The imitating." Hades paused, "Don't expect much sleep tonight."

"Duly noted!" Apollo gulped, and continued to walk – noticeably a bit more hastily – and left.

* * *

Hades decided to watch Nico and Will again. (Stalk much, Hades?)

Nico and Will were about to go to sleep, and Will was walking Nico to his cabin.

"Shit…" Nico muttered.

"What is it?" Will asked, concerned.

"Do you ever realize that our godly parents probably watch everything we do?"

"… _Does that mean they saw that one time we –"_

"Probably."

Will sighed and smiled. "Can you blame them though? We're the token couple!"

Which Nico chuckled at, saying, "Ha. I'm pretty sure Percy and Annabeth are."

"Well, then, we're the token _gay_ couple!"

Nico laughed, and eventually, Will laughed along. Hades watched as they smiled towards each other, and felt a small tug at his lips. He was smiling, a rare and genuine, smile.

He looked on and thought, _Maria… if you could see him right now, you would be so proud._

And that ended their nights.

 **(A/N: Hey! Sorry for that super long hiatus. For a while I had been so detached to writing… I felt as if I didn't have the will to write anymore. Thankfully, this helped me gain my writing spark back.**

 **I've been focused on a lot of things, and it's been such a long time, so if you're still sticking around, thank you! You're the real MVP.**

 **I've developed a new writing style (I think?) over the course of the months. I'm not sure though XD.**

 **Thank you for reading, and remember to review! It means a lot to me :))**


	6. Mind Reading - Literally

They didn't know how it happened, or why it was happening. Whatever the case, it was there, so they had to live with it.

The son of Hades scrambled around the Dining Pavilion, hastily searching ever cookie jar he could find.

Nico glared at Will with a furious look. _Bastard… you took the last cookie!_

A mischievous grin creeped up the son of Apollo's face, freckles dancing around playfully as his aquatic eyes twinkled.

 _Ha! Beat that, death boy!_

Nico and Will could read each other's minds.

You could say it served helpful for… _various_ reasons. In battle, Will could tell Nico the positions of the enemy, while Nico could lead Will to the positions of those who were wounded. But other than battle, the two would have the most interesting thoughts…

…and conversations.

Sitting around the campfire with the others at night was especially hard. They didn't know why, but both were always different around it. Maybe it was the cozy feeling, or maybe just the feeling of warmth. Will had always felt warmth, from his mom and from his brothers and sisters. Not to mention, his father was the literal Sun God. Nico missed the feeling of warmth. The last time he had felt such a feeling was with his deceased sister, Bianca, while she was still alive. They would IRIS message each other a few times, but the warmth that Nico had once felt radiating from her was never the same as it had been.

The couple hadn't told anyone yet, and probably wouldn't anyways.

"Hey! Nico! Will!" A voice called out to them. Both boys turned around to see Jason, waving his arm at them vigorously, a huge smile lighting up his face. "Wanna train with us?"

Nico's fury faltered as he saw the Thunder God's son head towards them. He sighed, and gave a little wave back, saying, "Yeah, sure. Meet you later." At which the blond grinned at. Nico turned his head a bit, so that only Will could see his lone eye and gave him a piercing glare. Will gave a little chuckle as Nico's thoughts reached his head.

 _Next time, you'll pay for that._

Will smirked. _Hm, we'll see about that._ He teased.

As Nico walked off to talk to Jason, Will took out the stolen cookie Nico had so desired. He looked at it for a bit, as if observing it, his smirk faltering into a soft smile.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Nico, Will, and the others decided to hang out at the training grounds. Will wasn't much of a fighter, so he decided to observe and cheer the others on. His boyfriend, however, loved to fight.

The son of Hades and Jason decided to do a practice match together, since they had barely ever dueled.

"Are we allowed to use our powers?" Nico asked. He wanted to add some context but felt that Jason already knew what he was saying.

"It depends. What would you like to do?" replied Jason.

Nico thought for a bit. Shadow traveling was a no-no, since he had "Doctors Orders" from Will, and he couldn't see himself summoning the dead in a simple training match. He supposed that pure combat training was okay.

"...I guess we can just do it without our powers. No promises though. I want to win."

Jason shrugged, "Fine by me." He grinned, "But one thing is for sure; we both have the same motive - winning."

Both stood at the ends of the arena, both in a fighting stance as they readied themselves. Both fighters' hands gripping onto their wooden training swords. Nico looked into Jason's electrifying sky blue eyes and glared. He was gonna win this one.

The others cheered, hardly waiting for the match to begin.

 _Pulverize him, Nico._ Will thought. His voice reached Nico's head, and he smirked.

Both made the first move and ran directly at their opponent, wooden swords clashing up against each other. Jason used his strength to force his sword closer to Nico's neck. The son of Hades - knowing that Jason had the upper hand with his impressive strength - jumped back, gaining some distance. However, with Jason's incredible agility and speed, made short work of that as he slashed his sword near Nico's chest.

The raven-haired boy cursed in ancient Greek as he used his sword to block it. Unfortunately, Jason's actions were so sudden that Nico lost his balance and stumbled back. The son of Zeus took this as an advantage, running towards Nico and swiftly thrusting his weapon at his opponent. Nico bent back, as the tip of the sword was inches away from his face, so close to his eyes that it seemed like he was watching it swing in slow motion.

"Holy Hephaestus, did you see that?!" Leo commented, "It was so close to his face! It was like - " He then made a bunch of strange noises, which when asked, were his way of making 'sound effects'.

"Shit," Nico muttered. With Jason's strength, agility, fast reflexes and speed, there was no way he could beat him, no doubt about it. No matter how he looked at it, the only thing he had was his mental willpower and physical powers.

 _Damn it all to Hades,_ Nico cursed once more as the realization that Jason will always be physically stronger dawned on him.

 _Try distracting him, Nico._ Will's voice suddenly appeared in his head. The son of Apollo watched as his boyfriend frowned in irritation. Will smirked, knowing Nico would reply with a retort.

 _I'm not dumb, Will. I know what to do. This is my fight, not yours. Now stop talking and let me focus._

 _Fine..._ Will thought, feigning sadness.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Will's idea was _brilliant._ If he could just distract Jason somehow sneak behind him without him noticing, and then somehow knock his opponent's sword out of his hand, he would be victorious. Afterwards, all he would have to do was put the wooden sword to his throat, and _boom._ If this had been an enemy, he would've defeated them easily.

Nico went on a blank. He couldn't think of any ways he could distract Jason.

 _Stupid brain, think!_ Nico berated himself.

Jason thrust his sword once more, this time more forcefully. Nico ducked as the sword slashed inches above his head, and he tumbled underneath his arms and to the opposite direction. Before Jason could turn around, the raven-haired boy kicked him in the shin, _hard_. The impact was so forceful it made Jason stumble and grunt.

"Damn, that looked like it hurt." Percy said sympathetically.

 _Try sunmoning the dead. Keep his mind off his opponent; you._ His boyfriend'svoice suggested.

 _I told you to shut up, Will._ Nico angrily thought.

 _Okay then,_ Will shrugged. _But I already know you'll be using my idea anyways, so._

"Shut up!" Nico accidentally yelled, clearly irritated. Jason - still grunting from the pain - looked confused but didn't question it.

The others looked at each other with a concerned look. Nico looked... _pissed._

"Don't give up, Nico!" Hazel yelled.

Jason tried to attack Nico, but his shin hurt a bit too much. Will, seeing Jason's twisted face, wondered if Nico fractured something in his legs. He would have to check up on him later.

Nico's guard lowered, which he regretted a split second later, when Jason swung his sword right in front of his face. The son of Hades hastily brought his sword to his face, blocking the hit. The taller man forcefully pushed forward, and made Nico stumble and struggle, falling down. Nico grasped the hilt of his sword tightly. If this kept up, Nico would be defeated in no time.

"I got you, Nico." Jason smirked.

"Ha. We'll see about that." Said man replied.

At that moment, Nico started chanting in Ancient Greek.

He was going to summon the dead.

"Nico's gonna summon the dead?" Percy muttered, curious as to why. Annabeth, seeing that Percy was clueless, rolled her eyes and told him, "It's probably for a distraction, seaweed brain."

Several skeletons rose up from the training grounds, all surrounding Nico and Jason.

"Wait, I thought you said we were just doing formal combat!" Jason uttered.

"And I thought I said no promises." Nico replied smugly. One of the skeletal warriors attacked Jason, distracting him from his opponent. With this, Nico was able to get up and escape. Jason had no time to chase after him, as he had several skeletal warriors to deal with.

The son of Hades knew he only had a few seconds before Jason defeated them all in one blow. He quickly took this opportunity to sneak behind Jason. He was going with his original plan. Once his sword was across Jason's neck, the match would be over.

A pair of aquatic eyes stared at Nico for the entire match - those eyes belonging to Will. He could see Nico's determination to win and softly chuckled through his nose.

He could visibly see Nico sweating and panting, his hair all ruffled and messy. Even when fighting, his boyfriend looked extremely attractive. The way the raven-haired boy looked at the moment... Will couldn't wait to see him look like that in a different context. He could just imagine it...

Suddenly, Nico froze abruptly. His face reddened with the force of a thousand tomatoes. His eyes widened, and he looked incredibly flustered. Why was he...?

 _Will... stop it._ Nico's voice entered his head. His words were shaky, as if he were struggling to find words. Surprisingly, his tone was not annoyed.

Oh. _Oh._

Will covered his mouth - even though he didn't say anything - and blushed a furious red.

Everything he had just thought in his mind at that moment - Nico had gotten it.

"Why did Nico stop moving?" Piper asked. She looked at the others, and by the look at their faces, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, too.

Will cursed in Ancient Greek, his face heating up so badly he looked like he had a fever.

"Hey, Will, are you okay? Your face is completely red." Frank asked him, worried.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's just the intensity of the match, that's all." Will reassured him.

"Okay then," replied Frank.

The split second Nico froze, Jason had defeated all the skeletal warriors. The son of Hades was still frozen, overwhelmed by Will's thoughts. The son of Zeus didn't hesitate, and immediately pinned Nico down, his foot on Nico's chest, sword pointing at his throat.

He grinned, "I win."

It took a few seconds for Nico to process everything as he looked up at his opponent. When he had realized he'd lost, his body relaxed, and he threw his head back tiredly.

"I admit defeat, Grace." He sighed.

Jason put his sword down and held out an extended hand. Nico took it, and got up to his feet. The blond gave the smaller man a pat on the back, saying, "You did good, Nico."

At that moment, all of the friends walked towards the two, except for Will, who stayed behind.

"Wow, Nico, you did a good job! You're a great fighter." Frank complimented him, and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"You should've used your lightning, man!" Leo told Jason.

"You had a smart tactic, Nico. It's amazing how in a split second you were able to find out how to distract him." Annabeth grinned.

"Hey, Nico, why did you stop in the middle of your fight?" Piper asked. The addressed man just shrugged, avoiding the question. Then, he turned his heel and headed off to Will.

"Okay then...?" Piper's voice faltered. The rest of the group looked at him, concerned.

Nico walked up to Will, his eyes being overcast by his hair.

Will knew he was in for it. He was going to die, he knew it, he never knew he would say this but Apollo help him -

The smaller boy punched Will in the shoulder, saying "Don't ever think of me like that again..."

Will gulped and put his hand around his neck sheepishly. "O-okay -"

"...when I'm in the middle of a fight. Do it when we're somewhere more private so that -" He cut himself off, blushing too furiously with frustration. He didn't want Will to see it, though, so he quickly walked away coolly without further saying anything else.

Will stood there, stunned. _Was that Nico's way of flirting? How did he even say that without blushing?! What was he going to say?_

 _Stupid. Don't get the wrong ideas._ Nico's voice entered his head. A deep shade of red spread over blond's face as he covered it with his hands.

* * *

 **(A/N: THERE WILL BE A PART TWO TO THIS! The Solangelo and sexual tension will be more aggressive. I can't wait to write it!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed! Remember to leave a review! :))**


	7. Mind Reading - Literally (Part Two)

It was night time.

The stars twinkled ever so brightly in the night sky, dancing around the Earth's nightlight, glowing up the ebony dark up above. The others wanted to have a campfire, so they planned one that night.

After both Jason and Nico had dueled, both boys were taken to the infirmary to heal up. Jason's leg had a slight fracture, so he needed to rest up for a while. Will frowned when he examined Jason's legs.

 _Nico, you kicked too hard. There's a fracture in Jason's leg! What if he had a quest and had to go with a partially fractured leg?_ Will scolded him, sighing. He could've just said it all directly, but didn't want to start any commotions.

Nico didn't answer. He sat in a chair, scratches and bruises all over his body. He didn't even understand why he was in the infirmary. These injuries were so minor, yet Will insisted on treating them, which Nico found sweet yet slightly annoying at the same time.

Will, standing over Jason — who was lying down in one of the infirmary beds, his leg being elevated as it has been wrapped with a bandage — looked at his boyfriend and frowned.

"Hey, Will, I just wanted to say thanks," Jason said with a smile, "Although I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Nuh-uh," Will told him, putting a finger in the air, "I know what you're thinking. You're going to tell me that you really don't need those bandages of yours and that you can walk just fine without crutches. Gods, you're just like Nico! Don't be stubborn, and let your leg heal, Jason."

The said man sighed, his smile still evident. "Okay, okay, I admit defeat." He tilted his head to look at the small ravenette sitting in a chair across from him. "Nico, you're so lucky to have someone look over you like this, especially with how stubborn you can be... although I do think I enjoy Piper better, nothing personal in your direction, Will." He added with a sheepish grin.

All the son of Apollo could do was chuckle. "No, no, it's fine. I understand, she's your girlfriend, after all."

Nico glared at Will. _When will you two stop that?_

The blonde whipped his head around, eyebrows furrowed. _What do you mean by that?_

The boy didn't answer. He averted his gaze and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Will stared at him for a few seconds, and then turned back to treat Jason.

A single piece of sweat trailed down the son of Zeus's face. He gave Will an uncertain smile, "Hey, uh, what was that about? You just turned your head suddenly, and then Nico sorta looked annoyed, and then you stared at him..."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Oh! That was... ahaha..." He closed his eyes, waving two hands in front of him, saying, "It was nothing, just a little thing we'd done... earlier..." He trailed off, knowing that what he was saying probably didn't make sense. He rubbed his hand behind his neck sheepishly. "Don't worry, it's just a thing we do sometimes."

"Okay then," Jason said, a hint of doubt in his voice. He covered it with a small smile. "Me and Pipes do something like that too. Except that she glares at me, and all I can do it chuckle like a complete idiot..."

Will put on a genuine smile. "That seems nice!"

"Yeah, it really is."

Nico immediately got up and left, his chair skidding across the floor, as his sudden movements were rough.

 _Ugh... I can't stand this. What a waste of time._ Will could hear Nico think. He probably didn't mean for Will to hear it, but it came to him either way.

Will had a concerned look on his face as Nico stormed off. He looked at Jason, and his patient gave him a look of understanding, as if saying, I'll be fine, just go. Which let Will follow after his boyfriend.

He saw the ravenette slumped against a nearby tree, crossing his arms and looking down. Nico heard footsteps approach him, and his eyes widened as he realized it was the son of Apollo.

"Nico, what are you doing? What happened? Why were you upset?"

It was then when Nico realized that Will had heard his thoughts. He covered his head in his hands. "Go away, Will, I'm fine..."

"Well, you certainly don't act that way..." The blond huffed.

They stayed silent for a while, Nico slumped against a tree, and Will, crossing his arms.

 _Gods, why do I feel this way? There's no reason to feel so..._ The ravenette thought, but he cut himself off, knowing that Will could hear him. Too late, a look of realization spread through Will's face as he gave a sly smirk.

 _...Dammit._ Nico finished, his eyes dropping.

"Oh," Will dragged on the vowel, "What do we have here? A jealous Nico, I see?"

The said man scoffed, "What? No way." He denied, a sprinkle of pink on his cheeks.

Will eyed him, his tone serious, and eyebrow raised, "You do realize there's no reason to feel that, right? You know I only belong to you. Besides, Jason has Piper, Neeks."

A visible blush appeared on Nico's face now, as Will stated the obvious facts. He knew that, but still...

The son of Apollo opened his arms and hugged the ravenette. The son of Hades's pupils went wide, as he was not expecting a hug. "Stop thinking those things, death boy," Will told him, "You already know I'm with you."

Nico's expression softened as his buried his face into Will's chest. "Thanks," He murmured.

They stayed like that for a while, staying in each other's embrace.

"Oh!" Will said, breaking the silence. "That reminds me..." He stepped back, separating him and Nico. He took a an object carefully wrapped in tissues from his pocket and handed it over to Nico. The ravenette's brow cocked down in curiosity. "Open it," Will urged him with a smile.

The son of Hades obliged. Inside the carefully wrapped tissue was a cookie —

It was the cookie from earlier!

A look of amusement spread over Nico's face. "You kept it? In you pocket?" Will grinned, and Nico shook his head with a smile on his face. "And our cheesy hug reminded you of a cookie?"

Will laughed. That was when they heard multiple footsteps nearby.

Both turned around to see their friends —including Jason, who was on crutches —heading towards them. Will immediately ran up to Jason in a panic, but Piper stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. "Hey, it's okay," She reassured him, "He's fine, we helped him put on his crutches. It wasn't Percy or Leo or anything, so you can relax."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Both cried indignantly.

"It means both of you are horrible at helping others put on crutches..." Piper said, shaking her head.

"There's no proof to that!" Percy said.

"Plus, I'm good at helping people! I'm sure helping others put on crutches is like... programming a machine to work again." Leo added.

"That's... not how it works, Leo." Will told him, putting a hand behind his neck.

"Well —."

"Are you guys okay?" Frank cut him off, "We saw you guys hug. Did you have an argument?"

"Yeah, something of that sort," The blonde admitted.

"Was Nico being stubborn again?" Annabeth said, tilting her head.

"Well, not exactly... it was something else."

"So, what brings you guys here?" Nico spoke up, making all heads turn towards him. He was holding a half bitten cookie in one of his hands, the other in his sweater pocket.

"Yo, Nico, can you spare me some of that cookie you're eating?" Leo asked, reaching for it. Nico swiped the cookie away from his grasp, giving the son of Hephaestus a deathly look.

"Leo, stop that," Calypso scolded him. "Let him eat his cookie in peace."

"Well, we were just going to check up on Jason," Hazel admitted. "Piper helped him get on his feet, because he said he wanted to get up and walk."

Will glared at Jason. A single piece of sweat rolled down his forehead, "Well, I just —."

" — We made sure he was okay. He convinced us that he could walk, and that he was fine. Don't worry, Will." Piper interrupted Jason before he could say something stupid.

"Yeah, what she said." Jason hastily agreed.

"And then we asked where you were," Annabeth said, "And Jason told us you two had gone outside."

"And then we ran into you," Percy said in a matter-of-factly tone, spreading his arms, "The disaster gays."

Annabeth nudged him. "Don't call them that, seaweed brain." She hissed.

"No, no, it's fine! The word pretty much describes us." Will laughed. Nico nodded in agreement, feeling the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"See, wise girl? They're fine with it," Percy bragged, letting Annabeth scowl and cross her arms over her chest. "My nicknames are awesome."

"So, are gonna do a campfire tonight, or what?" Jason said, getting the others' attention.

"Hell yeah we are!" Leo said, a flame bursting from his fist, which was being pumped in the air.

Calypso smiled.

"So what're we waiting for?" Jason grinned, "Let's get this campfire started!"

* * *

After a few minutes of gathering wood and setting them up with some stones surrounding it, Leo happily set fire to them. They sat around the campfire, letting the grass tickle their clothes. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, both Hazel and Piper were leaning on their boyfriend's shoulders, Leo was lying down on Calpyso's lap, and Will and Nico were just... sitting.

Will looked at the others and at themselves before frowning. Everyone seemed so lovey-dovey, except them. Unacceptable!

Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder and nudged him closer towards him. The man looked at him strangely but didn't attempt to resist, and slumped onto Will's shoulder.

 _Hey, Nico..._ Will thought, knowing it would reach the son of Hades.

 _Yeah?_ He replied.

 _What you said, earlier today..._

Nico turned pale, as his face flushed with red, knowing where this was heading.

 _...what did you mean by private?_

The blond squeezed Nico's hand and gazed at him. The ravenette's gaze flickered up at his aquatic eyes, and he felt like he was being splashed with clean, fresh water.

Nico sighed. _It's nothing. Just — forget I ever said something like that._

The son of Apollo frowned once more. _Nico, tell me. Please._

A shaky breath came from the smaller man. _You know, when we're older, we can... we can do it. And — and I was just, y'know, suggesting that we — you — me — fuck, I don't know —._ He sputtered uncontrollably.

Will gasped, his face turning red. _Wait. Were you implying se —_

 _Yes, yes I was, okay? Shut up! It doesn't mean anything. Now forget like this ever happened!_

Will chuckled softly as low mutters came out of Nico's mouth. He looked up, and saw everyone's eyes on them. Their friends were giving them weird faces.

To Will and Nico, it seemed like an intimate conversation. But to the others, all they saw was strange reactions with no reason; Nico's uncontrollable blushing, Will's gasp... what the hell were they _doing?_

"...Are you guys okay?" Percy said, eyeing the two suspiciously. Will nodded and laughed sheepishly, Nico burying his face in Will's shoulder. "We're fine, hehe. Just some telepathy." The son of Apollo told them.

It was the truth, but the others took it as a joke. Will received a few soft smiles and low chuckles. Leo snorted.

"Have you guys ever imagined your girlfriend or boyfriend wearing something... revealing?" Percy asked randomly. It was quiet — he wanted a conversation.

Annabeth looked up and glared at him. "Out of all the questions in the world, seaweed brain," She hissed, "You had to choose that?"

To that, Percy shrugged. He was bored, can you blame him?

"Yep," Leo responded right away, no hesitation. Calypso blushed and smacked him harshly in the arm, which impressed Will, because it looked like it hurt and Leo was laying down. "What? Babe, you're perfect. How could I not?" Leo added, getting cute giggles from both Piper and Hazel, while Annabeth smiled.

"I... I have too." Jason admitted. He looked at Piper, an uneasy grin on his face, but Piper nodded in understanding. To his relief, she smiled. "Don't worry. I've done the same."

"What about you, Frank?" Hazel said, looking at him. Frank blushed, hesitant but nevertheless answering, "Y-yeah, I have." He said shyly. "I'm sorry." He quickly added.

Hazel blushed back and giggled. "I have too," she confessed.

"I —." Percy started, but got cut off by Leo. "Don't even bother, Percy. It's obvious you've done so before."

Percy looked at him and glared. "What's that supposed to imply?"

Leo shrugged, before sporting a grin. "Am I wrong?"

The son of Poseidon frowned, but answered, "You're not. You know why? My girlfriend's too hard to resist. She's got beauty and brains." Annabeth's face turned as red as a tomato as she gave Percy a soft slap on the shoulder. "Hey, it's the truth!" Percy added with a grin.

"Why are you guys getting all cheesy? This is honestly depressing." Nico grumbled.

Will snorted. It was kinda hypocritical, as they were as equally cheesy, but still. He was right.

"What about you guys?" Jason asked the two. "Will? Nico? Have you guys ever imagined each other like that?"

Leo snorted. "Just imagine Will in like, a thong or somethi —."

"Leo, stop that!" Calypso hissed, giving him another hard smack, earning a pained "Ow, that's gonna leave a bruise..." from the man.

Much against Nico's will, he couldn't help but think about what Leo said. Will in something that lewd? He blushed a furious red as he imagined his boyfriend in that type of clothing. He shook his head — he didn't like these thoughts.

Will covered his mouth and looked away, as equally flustered. Did Nico just seriously think of him like that? Nico's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done.

The image had been transferred to Will's head.

Nico cursed loudly in Ancient Greek, now attempting to cover his entire face with his hickory jacket. He wanted to shrivel up and die in a hole. **(Mood)**

"Hey, no swearing at the campfire," Percy said. The others had their eyebrows raised. Th two kept blushing for no reason and doing randomly weird things with no explanation. What were they reacting to?

"You guys haven't said anything to each other in the past hour. Are you guys sure you're okay?" Jason asked them, visible concern being shown in his voice.

"Yeah, we're fine," Will's voice cracked. He cleared his throat, "Don't worry about us."

"Nico... you okay?" Hazel asked her brother, reaching out to him.

"I'm fine, Hazel," The ravenette replied in the most normal way he could muster. It was hard — he was shaking from embarrassment. He looked up and forced a smile.

"Okay, then..." The daughter of Hades reluctantly answered. She went back to leaning on Frank's shoulder.

Soon enough, the rest started to talk about a different topic. Nico could hear his boyfriend take a shaky breath. _Nico..._ He thought.

 _Yes?_ The ravenette replied.

 _Please don't expect too much from me... that image of me in that thing... I looked too perfect. I'm not._

Nico frowned. _Do you honestly think I care? You're perfect_ — Nico knew that he sounded cheesy and weird, so he hastily added, _— ly fine the way you are._

Will smiled. _Thanks, death boy._ He thought as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. _You know, I really, really like you._

After a beat of silence, Nico replied, _...I know._

 _I'm so glad I have someone like you. Thanks, Neeks._

Nico stayed silent, so Will continued, _I know it's a little too early to say this, but I think I love you. Like, a lot._

If this were a verbal conversation, Nico would've stuttered out the same words, or wouldn't have said them at all. But this was his mind, so much against Nico's will, the son of Apollo could hear Nico say,

 _I love you too, Will._

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter is finally out! Sorry I've gone for so long, I was working on my other fanfics. I hope I made the sexual tension good enough? Did I? Well, either way, I really hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, if anyone has any ideas, please share them with me, and I might write it down!**

 **Sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC — it's a common fear of mine, if they are. Keep in mind that everything Nico basically says to Will is from his mind, something people literally don't share with others, because personal and sometimes kinky thoughts can appear. :)**

 **Love y'all, and see you later!**

 **—MK**


End file.
